


Aw, face, no...

by FrenchKey, JayofOlympus



Series: WinterHawk Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (does not contain domestic violence), Bar Room Brawl, Canon-Typical Violence, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet-Ugly, References to Domestic Violence, assholes getting punched, referenced homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofOlympus/pseuds/JayofOlympus
Summary: Bucky walks out of a bathroom and straight into a fist. Somehow he still ends up with a date.





	Aw, face, no...

**Author's Note:**

> Our response to the prompts 'awful first meeting' and 'hand holding' for WinterHawk Week Day 2.
> 
> If you have any concerns about the tags, see the end notes for details. Hope you enjoy!

Bucky heard yelling out in the bar start up while he was washing his hands, and decided that it was probably time to head home. He’d done pretty well, he thought, in getting out of the apartment and spending time in a social environment without Steve. Not that he’d had much of a choice about either of those things, what with Steve and Tony occupying the apartment for the evening.

He kept his head down as he opened the door to head back out into the bar, which was probably why he missed the fist flying at his face. The punch caught him in the jaw, and his head snapped to the side. He was throwing a punch of his own before he even got a look at whoever had hit him.

‘Aw, shit, fuck, ow, sorry,’ he heard as his fist connected with his assailant’s nose.

The man’s arms windmilled as he lost his balance and began to topple backwards. He looked kind of startled, considering he’d punched first. His purple t-shirt was already a little bloodstained too. Bucky realised what had happened just in time to turn and avoid being punched for the second time.

The guy behind him was a meathead. That’s pretty much the only impression Bucky got from him. A big, mean asshole. The gross, homophobic shit he was saying didn’t help that impression any. For a second, Bucky thought he’d taken exception to Bucky ending up in the middle of the fight, but the guy’s eyes were on purple-shirt guy.

‘Man, fuck you,’ purple-shirt guy slurred from the floor, holding his face. Bucky was starting to feel really guilty about that. Shame the door didn’t open out into the bar, or he’d have hit the meathead with it when he walked out.

Meathead opened his mouth and spat something so disgusting that it made even Bucky, a born and bred New Yorker, raise his eyebrows. He sighed deeply. He really had gone and punched the wrong guy. He might have been tempted to leave it there. He wasn’t really involved, after all, except meathead turned and tried to involve him in the conversation.

‘Buddy, I would not do that, if I were you,’ Bucky warned him. 

Meathead didn’t listen. Instead, he reached out and clapped Bucky on the shoulder companionably. Bucky punched him. He didn’t even feel slightly bad about it.

The bouncers were on their way over, so Bucky turned to purple-shirt guy and offered him a hand so he could get off the floor. ‘I’m real sorry about your face, man,’ he said, grimacing when the guy moved his hands away from his bloodied nose. It really didn’t look good. It was probably broken. That was… not good.

‘Was an accident,’ Purple-shirt mumbled, ‘’Sides, I punched you first.’

‘You should probably head to the ER,’ Bucky advised. Now that he was paying attention, he wasn’t entirely sure that he shouldn’t go too. His ear was ringing ominously and he was pretty sure he had blood on his face. 

‘Isss not far,’ Purple-shirt slurred.

Bucky frowned. The nearest hospital was still far enough that he didn’t figure purple-shirt guy should be trying to get there without help. ‘Is there anybody who can take you to the ER?’ He glanced around for anyone who looked like they might be there with purple-shirt guy, but the bouncers blocked his vision.

‘Alright boys, take it outside,’ one of them huffed, trying to herd Bucky toward the door. Purple-shirt guy let him haul him to his feet.

‘Nah, Nat’s already gone home,’ he said, looking a little dizzy as he stood. ‘Told me not ta get into any tr’ble.’

Bucky laughed. ‘Guess you’d better come with me, then,’ he said, helping the guy to stumble out of the bar. Luckily, Meathead seemed to have disappeared.

‘Not s’posed t’ talk t’ strangers,’ Purple-shirt said, looking adorably confused.

‘Probably shouldn’t punch strangers either,’ Bucky said, shaking his head. ‘C’mon, I’ll hail us a cab.’

Purple-shirt guy whined. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,’ he said, slapping a hand to his face in embarrassment. He realised his mistake a second too late and groaned through grit teeth. ‘Aw, face, no. But I really didn’t mean to hit you. You just kinda appeared outta nowhere and got between my fist and Rumlow’s dick teeth.’

‘Yeah, I’d worked that one out. You know that guy?’ Bucky asked.

‘Wish I didn’t,’ the guy muttered. Bucky couldn’t help but pull a sympathetic face in response. ‘He works for the same company I do. Different floor, thank god, but we’re aware of each other.’

‘Sucks, pal,’ Bucky replied. The meathead had been a total dick. He couldn’t imagine knowing that someone you worked with thought like that and that you still had to be polite to them. Although, he supposed purple-shirt had ended up punching him.

A cab pulled up, and Bucky started bundling purple-shirt into the back of it, trying not to jostle him too much.

‘Alright, address is-’ purple shirt started.

‘St Michaels,’ Bucky said, settling himself into his own seat. Purple-shirt guy flailed.

‘I thought you were takin’ me home,’ he said, staring at Bucky like he’d grown a second head.

‘Pal, you’ve almost definitely got a broken nose,’ Bucky said as the cab pulled into traffic. ‘Your face is a mess, an’ I’m pretty sure you an’ this Rumlow guy got a good couple punches in before I landed in the middle of it. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve got a concussion.’

‘I don’t have a concussion!’ Purple-shirt protested. ‘I’ve had concussions, an’ I know I don’t have one right now. I can set my nose, an’ the bruises are just a pain in the ass. I don’t gotta go to the hospital.’

Bucky stared him down. ‘Too bad,’ he said. ‘This is more for my conscience than for your sake.’

‘Man, you don’t gotta do that. I’ll be fine, just drop me at home,’ the guy said.

‘No can do,’ Bucky chirped, ‘My name’s Bucky by the way. Figured I should tell you since I’m forcing you to get appropriate medical care.’

‘This is a kidnapping,’ the guy said, and Bucky noticed the cab driver glancing at them in the rearview mirror with raised eyebrows. ‘You’re holding me against my will. I don’t need medical attention. But my name’s Clint,’ he added, almost as an afterthought. ‘I hope you know I’m still gonna call you the crazy, long-haired, model-looking guy who kidnapped me.’

Bucky rolled his eyes. ‘I’m takin’ you to the ER, not holding you hostage,’ he said. ‘But, seriously, I feel bad for puttin’ you on your ass and probably bein’ the one to break your nose. Let me do somethin’ about it.’

Purple-shirt, or Clint he guessed, grumbled a little but did finally settle down and allow them to get to the hospital. The cab driver seemed much calmer once Clint was no longer protesting about kidnapping. It didn’t take too long to get to the hospital but as soon as they were inside, Bucky knew they’d be there a while. 

‘Name?’ the receptionist demanded, not looking up from her screen.

‘James Barnes,’ Bucky replied, ‘And Clint…’

‘Barton,’ Clint added. ‘You lied about your name?’ he whispered to Bucky sounding scandalised.

‘Fill in the paperwork and take a seat. Unless you’re actively dying, you’ll be seen when you’re seen. Don’t bother complaining about it,’ the receptionist said. 

Bucky took the paperwork from her and grabbed Clint’s hand to steer him toward a couple of empty chairs. It wasn’t until they were sitting down that he realised what he’d done, and dropped Clint’s hand, his face flushing bright red.

‘I didn’t lie. It’s a nickname,’ he said.

‘Weird nickname,’ Clint muttered. ‘Though I guess I know a few people with weird nicknames. Whatever.’

‘You allergic to any medication?’ Bucky asked, ignoring his rambling.

‘Nah,’ Clint replied, ‘Don’t think so.’

Bucky entered the information into the form.

‘Birthdate?’ he asked. They filled the forms out pretty quickly that way, and soon there was nothing left to do but wait.

‘You know, you really didn’t have to bring me here,’ Clint said when the silence stretched just a little too long. ‘I’d’ve been fine.’

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. ‘You’re a dumbass who was gonna go home with a broken face without gettin’ it checked out,’ he said, trying very hard not to roll his eyes. ‘Sorry, again, about the broken face. You did kinda start it though.’

‘Dickhead deserved it,’ Clint scowled.

‘I don’t doubt it,’ Bucky said, ‘I heard what he was sayin’. What set him off?’

‘I was out with my friend Nat and their little sister, Katie-Kate, and her girlfriend, America. Rumlow fuckin’ hates Nat but he’s terrified of them cause they’re a badass. He musta run into Kate at the bar though and not realised she was with us because he started in on her, on account of her bein’ with America and all. Real foul stuff. Nat took her and America home. We were waitin’ on Phil to come meet us so I said I’d stick around but then fuckface started in on me, callin’ me all sorts of stuff. So I decked him, an’ then you walked out an’ I decked you too.’

Bucky shrugged. ‘I mean, I got you back pretty good.’

‘Sorry, again, by the way,’ Clint said, reaching up behind his ear to fiddle with something. ‘I really didn’t mean it.’ He spoke a little louder while he was messing with whatever was behind his ear, and it took Bucky a second to realise that it was a hearing aid. Great. That just made him look like the biggest asshole in the world. He’d laid out a deaf guy who’d been defending a kid from some homophobic dick.

‘You really don’t gotta keep apologising,’ Bucky said, ‘If anyone should be saying sorry, it’s me. I am sorry. You didn’t deserve to get punched in the face by some strange guy.’ Clearly he should just have stayed home after all. Steve would’ve gotten over it if he’d crashed his date. Eventually.

There was quiet for a moment.

‘Do you want a coffee?’ Bucky asked. ‘I think we’re gonna be here a while.’

Clint nodded. ‘Coffee would be great, thanks,’ he said. ‘I can go ask how long it’s gonna take while you grab coffee?’

By the time Bucky made it back with the shittiest coffee known to man, Clint was back in his seat, beet red and crushing some paper in his hand.

‘So… One of the nurses came over while I was at the desk,’ Clint said, not looking Bucky in the eye. ‘She handed me this and said there were protocols in place that could help me.’

He shoved the paper in his hand at Bucky. It was a pamphlet titled ‘Help Leaving’. Bucky froze. Of course. Because he couldn’t look like a bigger dick.

‘Oh god,’ he managed to choke out, ‘I am so, so sorry. God, I should just go.’ He jumped up and tried to shrug his jacket back on. He was stopped by a hand on his arm.

‘Sit down,’ Clint said, ‘You an’ I both know what happened. I was just laughing ‘cause I was hoping to ask you to get coffee with me. Seemed a bit ironic is all.’

Bucky stared. He wasn’t entirely convinced he hadn’t started hallucinating.

‘Oh, shit, Bucky!’ a voice called, and Bucky tore his eyes away from Clint to see Sam coming down the hall toward them from the cafeteria, in uniform and looking like he’d had a rough shift. ‘What are you doin’ here? Steve said you were going out tonight.’

Sam glanced at Clint and did a double take, but ignored him in favour of checking Bucky over for any injuries, besides the obvious bruising and swelling on his jaw.

‘I… I punched that guy in a bar,’ Bucky said, words failing him. He still couldn’t figure out if Clint had really asked him out or not.

‘Only you,’ Sam sighed.

It didn’t take very long to tell him the whole story and he was nearly rolling on the floor by the time they were done. 

‘The nurses really gave you one of those things?’ he asked, gesturing at the leaflet Clint was still holding.

‘Yeah, I tried to tell them I didn’t need it but they didn’t seem to believe me for some reason,’ Clint said.

‘Did you try telling them that he wasn’t your boyfriend?’ Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

‘I’m not that dumb!’ Clint yelped. Bucky thought that was rather unfair. Clint didn’t seem dumb at all. ‘They just looked sad.’

‘Your face does look kind of a mess, to be fair,’ Sam said.

‘Anyway,’ Clint continued, ‘I’m usually the one who looks like an asshole. But I was serious earlier. I wanna take you for coffee,’ he told Bucky, turning truly, ridiculously beautiful grey eyes on him and ignoring Sam. ‘I’d have suggested we go for a drink, but I don’t think we’re welcome back there anymore, and my usual place is run by a nosy bastard who’d tell Nat if I went on a date there.’

Bucky blinked. ‘Yeah, coffee sounds good,’ he said, and Clint grinned.

‘Great!’ he said, looking ridiculous. Between the giant grin, the flakes of dried blood he’d missed when he’d washed his face off, and the purple bruising spreading under both eyes, he made one hell of a picture.

‘Come on then,’ Sam said to him, ‘Let’s go and get you cleaned up so that you’re in a fit state to go anywhere. Bucky, are you gonna hang around? I don’t think you need to see anyone, you’ve just got a bruise.’

‘Yeah, I’ll wait,’ Bucky said, grinning, ‘I still need to get Clint’s number after all.’

Clint winked back at him while Sam led the way to the exam room, then winced when the movement pulled on his bruises, and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. Maybe it had been a good idea to leave the apartment after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The references to domestic violence come when Clint and Bucky are at the hospital. A nurse makes assumptions about what has happened to Clint and offers him a pamphlet about leaving a bad situation. He finds it nothing but funny.
> 
> The references to homophobia are non-explicit and come from Brock Rumlow against Kate and America. This is not shown on screen and is also dealt with by a punch to the face. 
> 
> If you need any more detail on any of this, feel free to message either of us on tumblr under the same usernames. Also, mind your own brains! We won't be offended if you don't feel like reading this kind of content.


End file.
